


너의 세계 / Your World

by 46er



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel Love Chara, Asriel have determination, Chara Like Asriel
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46er/pseuds/46er
Summary: 아스리엘은 차라를 위해 세계를 리셋한다.





	너의 세계 / Your World

　휘청이던 인간의 몸이 곤두박질친다. 영혼들의 힘을 빌려도 여기까지가 고작이구나. 반복해봤자 변하는 것은 없었고, 늘 그래왔듯이 이런 죽음을 맞이한다. 멍청한 인간. 붉게 녹아내린 의지가 그의 몸에 진득히 달라붙었다. 힘을 잃고 깜박거리던 빛은 곧 완전히 꺼져 게임 오버를 알린다. 감긴 눈은 끝내 색을 보여주지 못했다.

　플라위가 그를 가까이 들여다보려는 듯 고개를 숙였다. 맞지 않는 조각을 억지로 끼워맞춘 듯 흉측하게 일그러져 있던 모습이 비로소 변화했다. 동물의 형상을 닮은 괴물의 모습이었다. 플라위가 있던 자리에 왕자 아스리엘이 섰다. 바라보는 시선 끝, 인간의 머리가 바람에 날린다. 아니, 바람이 아니다. 누군가의 손짓이었다. 오랫동안 기다려온 만남인 것처럼 아스리엘이 활짝 웃었다.

　“차라.”

　곧 차라가 벌떡 몸을 일으켰다.

　오랜만에 만나는 것도 아닌데, 아스리엘은 다소 상기된 목소리였다. 그는 차라를 만날 때마다 이렇게 반가움을 드러냈다. 차라는 오래 전에 죽었음에도 불구하고 아스리엘에게 그는 무엇보다 생생한 존재였다. 다른 이들이 보지 못하는 차라의 걸음을 아스리엘은 보았다. 변하지 않는 모습은 그가 망자임을 상기하게 했으나, 언제든 만날 수 있다는 사실을 아는 지금은 두려울 것이 없다.

　차라는 이전과 같은 얼굴로 아스리엘에게 다가왔다. 뒷편에서 점차 흩어져내리는 ‘주인공’의 몸에는 관심이 없는 모양이었다. 아스리엘도 마찬가지인지, ‘주인공’에게 시선 하나 주지 않았다. 그는 차라를 향한 시선을 거둔 적이 없었다. 차라는 성장한 모습의 아스리엘을 올려다보았다. 둘의 시선이 부드럽게 겹친다.

　“재밌었어?”  
　“아니, 시시했어.”

　아스리엘이 팔을 펼치자 차라는 순순히 안겼다. 가볍게, 그러나 따스하게 안는 손길이었다. 그의 포옹에 담긴 애정을 차라가 모를 리가 없다. 차라는 아스리엘을 퍽 좋아했고 아스리엘은 차라를 사랑한다. 둘 다 아는 사실이었다. 그렇기에 의지를 가질 수 있었고, 나를 위한─나의 세계를 만든 것이겠지.

　사실, 둘의 감정에는 분명한 차이점이 있다. 차라는 그 부분을 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 행동은 여전했다. 변할 수 없는 얼굴로, 바꾸지 않는 감정을 표현하는 차라. 바꿀 수 있는 얼굴로, 변할 리 없는 감정을 표현하는 아스리엘. 둘의 차이점은 명확했으나 서로에게 동조하는 데에는 아무 문제가 없었다. 인간과 괴물, 생자와 망자는 근본부터 다른 길을 걷게 되는 반면 차라와 아스리엘은 같은 길을 선택한 동범자였다. 그걸로 충분했다.

　“그럼, 이번에는 어떤 이야기가 좋겠어?”

　주도권은 언제나 차라, 자신에게 있으니까. 

　잠들었던 인간의 몸이 깨어났다. 어떤 파일을 불러오든 황금꽃밭에서 시작한다. 반복해봤자 변하는 것은 없고, 늘 그래왔듯이 인간은 의지를 자신의 것으로 착각했다. 멍청한 ‘주인공’. 정말로 그렇다면 시작점이 정해져있지 않았을 것이다. 의지는 시작조차 바꿀 수 있어야 했다.

　아스리엘의 빛을 그러안은 차라가 뒤를 돌아봤다. 가까운 곳에서 플라위가 차라를 향해 미소짓고 있었다.


End file.
